Law & Order: SVU: Long Beach Division: Blood Love
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: A teenage boy dies from a stab wound to the chest and may have also been raped. Shayna's brother and nephew visit. Clark lets his nephew observe an interrogation.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _ **In the Criminal Justice System, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. In Long Beach, California, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit: Long Beach Division. These are their stories.**_

Maxwell Clark stood in the dark watching his son Paulson sleep in his crib. He could not help by smile at his baby boy. He then walked across the hall to check on his daughter Alison, who was also fast asleep. After that, he went back to his bedroom where Shayna was wide-awake.

"Can't sleep?" Clark asked.

"Not really," Shayna replied. "Someone keeps getting up every three minutes."

"I just want to make sure our babies are okay," Clark said.

"They're fine," Shayna said. "It's 3:30 in the morning. It took us until midnight to get them to go to sleep. If I don't sleep for at least two hours, I will be in a cranky mood."

"Maybe I should take some time off of work," Clark said.

"No," Shayna said. "I'm on maternity leave and you need to work."

"It's no trouble," Clark said. "I can do desk work from home."

"You're going to work," Shayna said. "Maybe once the twins are down for their afternoon nap, I can finally get some sleep."

"I'm going to check on them one more time," Clark said.

Shayna grabbed Clark by the shirt.

"No," Shayna said. "You stay put."

"Can I at least go to the bathroom?" Clark asked.

"No," Shayna said.

Meanwhile, two female college students sat on the beach.

"Finals almost killed me," one student said.

"Tell me about it," the other student said.

A teenage boy stumbled over to them.

"Are you okay?" one student asked.

The teenage boy revealed a stab wound in the chest. He then fell face-down onto the sand.

"Oh my God!" one student screamed. "Call 9-1-1!"

The other student got out her phone and dialed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **HOSPITAL- LONG BEACH**

Truman and Natalie arrived at the hospital to be greeted by a male police officer.

"Lieutenant Truman and Detective Natalie?" the officer asked.

"Yes," Truman replied.

"I'm afraid the victim is dead," the officer replied. "I was informed he died a few minutes ago."

"Do we have an identity?" Natalie asked.

"Trevor Blanc," the officer replied, pointing over at a man and woman sitting down and crying. "His parents are over there."

 **LONG BEACH SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT**

Clark sat at his desk with his shoes off, wearing black socks, and his feet propped up onto another chair, doing paperwork and crying. Grant walked into the office.

"Are you seriously crying about missing your babies?" Grant asked.

"No," Clark cried. "Something happened on the way to work."

"What happened?" Grant asked.

"I miss my babies!" Clark cried.

Grant walked over to Clark.

"You know what you need?" Grant asked.

"What?" Clark asked.

Grant began massaging Clark's right foot.

"You don't have to keep doing that," Clark said.

"It'll help it not cramp up so much," Grant said.

"Okay," Clark said.

"So," Grant said. "Guess who I've been sleeping with."

"Did you and Jeff get back together?" Clark asked.

"No," Grant replied. "Jeff is an asshole."

"Who's the lucky man?" Clark asked.

"Adam Kendrick," Grant replied.

"I thought you hated him," Clark said.

"People change," Grant said. "And he's so hot."

"I wouldn't know," Clark said. "I'm not into the same sex."

"Uncle Max?" a voice asked.

Clark looked to see his brother-in-law David and his nephew Anderson.

"Hey," Clark said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for a conference," David said. "Remember? We're staying with you for a week."

"Oh yeah," Clark said. "I forgot."

"Why is this man massaging your foot?" David asked.

"This is DDA Grant," Clark replied.

"Hi," Grant said. "I'm massaging his foot because it keeps cramping."

"Oh yeah," David said. "From the accident."

"This is David," Clark said. "He's Shayna's oldest brother. And this is his son, Anderson."

"Nice to meet you," Grant said. "This is my cue to leave."

Grant walked out of the office and Clark looked at David and Anderson.

"How old are you now, Anderson?" Clark asked.

"14," Anderson replied.

"He'll be 15 in March," David said.

"Unbelievable," Clark said. "I remember when you were 8."

"I hate to ask," David said. "But I have to get to a meeting. Can Anderson stay here with you for a little while?"

"Sure," Clark replied.

"Thank you," David said. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Dad," Anderson said.

David walked out of the office and Anderson looked at Clark.

"Any exciting police stuff, Uncle Max?" Anderson asked.

"Until my feet get better, I can't really do exciting police stuff," Clark replied. "But I do a lot of desk work."

"That's lame," Anderson said.

"Well, surviving being hit by a bus isn't lame," Clark said. "Want me to tell you about how my best friend gave his blood to save me?"

"Not really," Anderson said.

"Okay," Clark said, holding up a DVD.

"Is that _Venom_?" Anderson asked.

"It sure is," Clark replied.

"My dad wouldn't let me see it when it was in theaters," Anderson said.

"Your dad's not here," Clark said.

Clark pointed to the computer in the corner.

"And that computer has a DVD drive," Clark said.

"Awesome!" Anderson cheered, taking the DVD.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Truman and Natalie sat at Truman's desk going over the results of the autopsy.

"Okay," Truman said. "According to this, there was semen found in Trevor. Semen that belonged to a certain, Evan Freeman."

"Do you think this Evan Freeman raped the victim?" Clark asked, walking into the office.

"Clark," Truman said. "You're supposed to be focusing on desk work."

"I'm finished," Clark said. "Look, I know I can't go out on the field yet, but can't I at least interrogate?"

"To avoid you annoying me, I'll say yes," Truman said.

Anderson walked into the office.

"Uncle Max," Anderson said. "The movie was awesome!"

"Who's this?" Truman asked.

"This is my nephew, Anderson," Clark replied.

"Hello," Truman said.

"Hi, Anderson," Natalie said.

"Why is he here?" Truman asked.

"He's waiting here while his father is at a meeting," Clark replied.

"We have donuts in the break room," Truman said.

"Cool," Anderson said.

"Anderson," Clark said. "How would you like to see a real interrogation?"

Half an hour later, Clark and Grant stood outside the interrogation room. Hardwicke then walked up to them.

"Okay, Grant," Hardwicke said. "Change of plans. The suspect has brought in a lawyer."

"I deal with lawyers all the time," Grant said.

"Yes," Hardwicke said. "But this lawyer is your boyfriend."

"Oh," Grant said. "I'll just be observing."

Hardwicke and Clark entered the interrogation room where Kendrick and Evan sat waiting.

Anderson and Grant watched as Clark and Hardwicke interrogated Evan.

"How old are you, Evan?" Hardwicke asked.

"16," Evan replied.

"Do you know why we've called you here?" Clark asked.

"You think I had something to do with Trevor's death," Evan replied. "I watch legal shows."

"Your semen was found in Trevor," Clark said.

"Trevor and I have been having sex," Evan replied.

"Was it consensual?" Clark asked.

"Yes," Evan replied.

"Did you stab Trevor?" Hardwicke asked.

"No," Evan replied.

"When did you last see Trevor?" Hardwicke asked.

"Last night," Evan replied. "We were attending a party at my friend, Josh's house. We had sex and then I left because my dad texted me to come home to visit my aunt."

"We need the address of that party and everyone present," Clark said. "And we need to talk to your parents."

"Okay," Evan replied. "And can possibly not tell my parents that… That I'm gay?"

"Okay," Clark said.

"It's just, my dad gets so mad at things," Evan said.

Grant looked over and Anderson, who had a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Grant asked.

"I'm fine," Evan replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **JOSH SPENCER'S HOUSE**

Truman and Natalie sat at Josh's table question Josh.

"So, Josh," Truman said. "When did you last see Trevor?"

"Last night at around 9:30," Josh replied. "He was pretty wasted."

"He was?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah," Josh replied. "I told him to calm down, but he downed so many drinks."

"That's funny," Truman said. "The autopsy report didn't reveal any alcohol."

"That's strange," Josh said.

"May we have a look around?" Truman asked.

"No," Josh replied. "My mom is not home and you don't have a warrant."

"We can get one and we'll be back," Natalie said.

"Fine," Josh said. "But if you think I killed Trevor, you're wrong."

Natalie and Truman inspected the house. Truman searched upstairs while Natalie inspected downstairs. Josh followed Natalie.

"You won't find anything," Josh said. "You're wasting your time."

"Really?" a voice asked.

Josh and Natalie turned around to see Truman holding a plastic baggie containing a bloody knife.

"That's just…" Josh started to say.

"I wouldn't say anything without a lawyer present," Truman said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Clark sat at his desk with his feet propped up while Anderson sat in another chair playing games on his phone. David walked into the office.

"I'm back from my meeting," David said. "It ended a little early."

"Dad!" Anderson cheered before running up to David and giving him a hug.

"What are you so excited about?" David asked.

"I want to tell you about my day," Anderson replied. "Uncle Max let me observe an interrogation."

"What?" David asked.

"I let him watch an interrogation of a suspect," Clark replied.

"Don't ever do that again," David said.

"Dad," Anderson said.

"Anderson does not need to be exposed to criminals like that," David said. "If you want to teach him something, teach him the value of deskwork."

"I don't like deskwork," Anderson said. "I want to become a police officer."

"No you don't," David said.

"Dad," Anderson said.

"When your mother walked out on us when you were 5, I made it my priority that I would make sure you're safe," David said. "No son of mine will be a police officer! Let's go!"

"Dad!" Anderson shouted. "I'm sick of you treating me like a little child! I am almost 15!"

"I said let's go," David said in a stern tone.

Anderson walked out of the office and David looked at Clark.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for my son to hang around here," David said.

"David," Clark said. "I'm sorry."

"Sure you are, Max," David said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Interrogation room**

Clark and Grant sat in the interrogation room questioning Josh.

"You are aware that you have the right to an attorney," Clark said.

"I don't have to have one," Josh said. "I didn't kill Trevor."

"Why was the murder weapon discovered in your room?" Grant asked.

"It wasn't," Josh replied. "I overheard the Lieutenant talking. It was discovered in room upstairs, second door on the right. That's not my room."

"Who's room is it?" Clark asked

"I can't give that information," Josh replied.

"Josh," Clark said. "If your parents killed Trevor, we have to know."

"If you're scared, don't worry," Grant said. "We will make sure that they don't hurt you."

"That's not my parents' room either," Josh said.

"Who's room is it?" Clark asked.

"My brother's," Josh replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **GRANT'S OFFICE**

Grant sat at his desk going over paperwork. Anderson walked into the office.

"Excuse me?" Anderson asked. "Mr. Grant?"

Grant looked up to see Anderson.

"Hello Anderson," Grant said. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I talk to you?" Anderson asked.

"Of course," Grant replied.

"You're gay," Anderson said. "Right?"

"Yes," Grant replied. "That lawyer you saw at the interrogation is my boyfriend."

"How old were you when you realized you were gay?" Anderson asked.

"14," Grant replied. "I joined the swim team and…"

"Yeah," Anderson said. "Please don't go into detail."

"Sorry," Grant said.

Grant saw the look on Anderson's face.

"Are you okay?" Grant asked.

"I think I might be…" Anderson replied. "You know…. I think I might be…"

Grant could tell Anderson was scared. He then stood up and walked over to him.

"It's okay," Grant said softly. "You don't have to be scared."

"I'm not scared," Anderson said. "I'm terrified."

"Those are synonyms," Grant said.

"You don't know my dad," Anderson said. "He gets mad."

"Does he hit you?" Grant asked.

"No," Anderson replied. "Of course not. But he does get angry and yells at me sometimes."

"Your uncle told me about how your mother walked out on you when you were really young and how your father works hard," Grant sad. "It's bound to be stressful for him."

"What if my dad stops loving me?" Anderson asked.

"Your father is not going to stop loving you," Grant said. "Now come here."

Grant hugged Anderson tightly.

"It's okay," Grant said. "It'll all be okay."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **CAFÉ**

Josh sat at a booth in a café. His older brother Jeff then walked into the café and sat across from him.

"Hey there, Little Brother," Jeff said. "I'm so relieved they released you."

"They don't think I did it," Josh said.

"Who do you they think did it?" Jeff asked.

Natalie and Truman listened in from a vehicle.

"They think it was you," Josh replied.

"What is he doing?" Truman asked. "He's not supposed to say that."

"Why do they think I killed Trevor?" Jeff asked.

"The murder weapon was discovered in your room," Josh replied.

"Is he an idiot?" Natalie asked.

"Please tell me you didn't kill Trevor," Josh said.

"I knew you liked him and he hurt you," Jeff said.

"Jeff," Josh said. "Tell me you didn't kill him."

"I didn't mean to stab him," Jeff said. "I just got so mad that he hurt you like that."

Josh looked across the street to see Truman and Natalie rushing to the café.

"Stand up," Josh said.

Jeff and Josh stood up and Josh hugged his brother tightly and burst into tears.

"I love you so much," Josh said. "I'm so sorry."

"What?" Jeff asked.

Truman and Natalie entered the café.

"Jeff Spencer," Truman said. "You're under arrest for the murder of Trevor Blanc."

Jeff let go of his brother and shoved him.

"You little shit!" Jeff shouted. "You're wearing a wire!"

"You killed my best friend!" Josh shouted.

"You are no longer my brother!" Jeff shouted. "You're dead to me! Dead to me!"

"Okay," Truman said, handcuffing Jeff. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you under the court of law."

"Jeff!" Josh sobbed. "I'm sorry!"

"Go to hell!" Jeff screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Clark and Grant sat on Clark's couch. They each had their shoes off and wore black socks, with their feet propped up on the coffee table. Clark cradled Alison in his arms while Grant cradled Paulson.

"You and Shayna have such sweet babies," Grant said.

"Thank you," Clark said.

"I want a baby," Grant said.

"Babies are a lot of work," Clark said. "Especially when it's twins."

"I've tried to adopt before," Grant said. "Twice I've shown up to the hospital only to be informed that the birth parents changed their minds."

"Don't give up," Clark said.

"I don't know if I can go through that pain again, Max," Grant said. "Plus, what if I do adopt and my child gets bullied for having a gay parent?"

"You're just borrowing trouble," Clark said. "Stop thinking of the negative. Any child would be lucky to have you as a father."

Anderson walked into the room.

"Uncle Max?" Anderson asked. "Is my dad back from his meeting?"

"Yes," Clark replied. "He's in the study."

"Thank you," Anderson said.

Anderson walked into the study to see David lying down on the couch.

"Hey Son," David said.

"Hi Dad," David said. "How was the meeting?"

"Very long," David replied. "But the meeting scheduled for tomorrow has been cancelled. So I was thinking that maybe we can go to the beach tomorrow."

"Okay," Anderson said.

David sat up and patted the couch.

"Come here and sit down," David said.

Anderson walked over and sat down beside his father.

"I am so sorry that I lost my temper yesterday," David said. "It's just, I forget that you're not a little kid anymore."

"It's okay," Anderson said.

David patted his son on the back.

"I really need to tell you something," Anderson said.

"What is it?" David asked.

"Promise you won't get mad," Anderson said.

David could see the worried look on his son's face.

"What happened?" David asked.

"Remember when I told you that I asked out a girl named Taylor at school and she hit me?" Anderson asked.

"Yes," David replied.

"Dad," Anderson said. "Taylor's a guy."

"Oh," David said shocked. "I wasn't expecting that."

"Dad," Anderson said. "I think I'm gay."

"Oh," David said.

Anderson burst into tears.

"Please don't hate me," Anderson cried.

"Hey," David said softly. "I don't hate you. I will never hate you. You're my son and I love you."

David hugged his son tightly.

"It's okay," David said softly. "It's okay."

Grant and Clark stood watching from the doorway. Grant walked into the living room and looked into the cribs where Paulson and Alison laid down fast asleep. Clark walked up to him.

"Hunter?" Clark asked.

"When I came out to my parents, my father struck my face and threw me out of the house," Grant said. "My mother sent me to live with my aunt in California City. It was there that my aunt encouraged me to be myself. I even had my first boyfriend, Bradley. He was the captain of the football team. I was happy with my aunt, but…"

"But what?" Clark asked.

"I haven't seen my parents since I was 15," Grant said. "If I'm lucky, I never will."

"You don't mean that," Clark said.

"I do," Grant said. "Look, I've got to go. Adam and I are going out to dinner."

Grant put his shoes on and quickly left. Clark stood there and looked at the door.

"Stay out of this Max," Clark said aloud to himself. "It's none of your business."

Clark walked over to the cribs and looked at his sleeping babies. He then smiled and sat on the couch.

 **THE END**


End file.
